


Untitled

by CobaltTurqoise



Category: Glee
Genre: 384K, Banter, Chinese Language, Disney, Fashion Designer Kurt, Future Fic, Lawyer Sebastian, M/M, Marriage, Romantic Fluff, Romanticism, Short & Sweet, Surprises, True Love
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltTurqoise/pseuds/CobaltTurqoise
Summary: 为工作四处奔波的Kurt和Sebastian夫夫两人约定平安夜在奥兰多的迪士尼会面，一同享受年底的圣诞长假。当Kurt到了迪士尼酒店房间，却发现Sebastian行李在人不在，打电话过去后得知Sebastian有公事要临时处理。Kurt只好独自先去园区走走，然而后面发生的一连串不寻常的事让他察觉到Sebastian有事在瞒着他...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 冷cp开始割大腿肉发粮了（不）！！！在某人的强烈怂恿下开了这篇384K文... 灵感源于自己的睡前脑补（不要问我睡前都在想些什么）！超级喜欢Kurtbastian！沉迷384K不可自拔！总之这是一篇没有什么虐点的短篇，预计大概在两万字左右吧www食用愉快！

part 1

 

自动门向两侧收回，Kurt一手插在风衣口袋，一手拖着行李箱，不紧不慢的走入酒店大堂。室内的暖气终于使他不用再忍受寒风对脸颊的蹂躏。他不经意地舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，向酒店前台走去。

 

“下午好，先生。请问有什么可以帮到您的？”前台小姐从座位上起身，看着站在服务柜台前眉目温和的男子，挂起热情的笑容。 Kurt也回以友善的微笑，“你好，我预约了一间双人大床房。”“喔，请问您预约时登记的名字是？”“Kurt Hummel.”Kurt边说边从行李箱外层夹抽出自己的手拿包，拉开拉链，从卡槽抽出自己的身份证递给前台小姐。“好的，请您稍等一下。”前台小姐双手接过身份证后便低头敲打着电脑键盘,查看预约。

 

 

Kurt掏出在卡其色风衣口袋里的手机，盯着亮屏上的日期——12月24日。也就是，平安夜。他又将目光挪向手机壁纸，忍不住笑了笑。屏幕上是两个相偎在一起的俊美男子，其中一个的鼻子上被点了一大坨奶油，撅着嘴却难掩笑意；另一个则将头埋在对方的颈窝，双手环住对方的脖子，俏皮的朝镜头吐舌头。这个一脸得意毫不掩饰自己的胜利笑容的是他，而他抱住的，那个强忍笑意故意装不爽的高个，就是他从大三开始在一起四年的男朋友，结婚两年了的丈夫。

 

 

两人都有着各自的事业。Kurt是国际知名的服装设计师，兼任某高端品牌设计总监。而他的丈夫则是国内新兴顶尖律师事务所的创始人之一，两人一年到头下来至少有一个月的时间都在飞机上度过，奔波于不同的城市和国家之间。这两人之间有个毕业后从初入社会开始就定下的规矩：无论再忙、有再重要的事情、离得多远，两人都不能分开超过14天不见面。这个规矩从来没被打破过，一次也没有。

 

 

一到年底这时候所有人都忙的心疲力竭，分出比平常还要再多一倍的精力，全身心的投入工作。当然，Kurt和他的丈夫也不例外。距离上次见面是整整13天前了。两人在几天便开始加速处理手上的工作，约定好平安夜好在奥兰多州相见，如往年一样一起庆祝圣诞。准确的说，是在奥兰多州的迪士尼主题乐园一起享受这一直到下一年新年的长假。

 

 

“Hummel先生您好，您预订的房间已经被您的丈夫Smyth先生与两个小时前确认登记。房门钥匙卡共两张，其中一张已经交递于Smyth先生了。这张是您的，请收好。”Kurt的目光重新回到柜台小姐上，惊讶的眨眨眼睛。

 

 

 

 

Sebastian已经到了？Wow，惊喜。

 

 

 

Kurt的心情一下子雀跃了起来。

 

 

 

“谢谢。” 他接过卡，回以柜台小姐一个礼貌的微笑。“Hummel先生请等一下，Smyth先生给您留有东西。”柜台小姐叫住了准备转身离去的Kurt。Kurt不解的回头，只见柜台小姐从被柜台挡着看不见的办公桌上拿出一灰色长盒，里面躺着一捧被白色纸布包裹，深灰绸缎系成蝴蝶结而精致包扎好的杏黄色玫瑰。

 

 

 

Kurt对这玫瑰的包装再熟悉不过了。

 

 

Roseonly。

 

 

 

“您先生真是个浪漫的人。”Kurt在柜台小姐和旁人羡慕的目光下接过长盒，嘴角勾起一道弧度，微微歪头，眯眼笑着回答到：“谢谢，他是的。”简短的句子却抑制不住上扬语调里的幸福。

 

 

Kurt环着长盒，拖着行李箱走向大堂另一侧的电梯间。他抬头看了看电梯所在的楼层和停下的次数，心里估算了下怎么也还要再等个两三分钟。他掏出手机，指纹解锁，点开信息后迅速点进排在第一的短信栏。联系人备注：Sassy Meerkat。

 

 

‘又是Roseonly？’他按下发送。没过几秒就收到了对方的回复，‘说的好像你不喜欢一样:) ’。Kurt抿嘴，努力抑制自己上扬的嘴角。“叮——！”电梯门打开，Kurt拖着箱子走了进去。电梯门随后关上。电梯内空无一人，Kurt按下楼层键后便将身子倾靠在电梯角落。 ‘Hmmm.....如果我告诉你杏黄色的玫瑰和我今天的打扮及其不搭怎么办？’又是没过几秒， ‘ Oh, too bad :O! 可我记得大设计师曾经说过杏黄色作为单品是百搭色？’  Kurt看着回复忍不住轻笑出声，‘我好像是这么说过，至少在大多数时候这个颜色不会出错。但是切记这在你身上行不通，和你毛色不搭了，Meerkat。’随后又配图配了一张站在石头上摊手歪头的猫鼬。


	2. 2

“叮——！”电梯门打开，Kurt走出电梯间，对照墙上的指示牌拐向左手边的走廊，一直走到对应的房门前。他掏出房门卡，发现手机屏亮着又收到了信息回复。

 

Sassy Meerkat：现在的你：  
配图是美女与野兽里的贝儿公主正细嗅玫瑰花，表情陶醉。

 

Kurt被配图逗乐，看着手机屏幕笑笑后呢喃了句“You idiot. ”‘我是该嘀卡进房间然后把没反应过来的Sebastian一下子扑倒床上呢，还是该按门铃等他来开门然后把他扑倒在地上呢？’Kurt掏出房门卡思量了会儿，想了下后者成功的可能率，果断将卡贴在感应器上，等小绿灯亮起后毫不犹豫的按下门把手并推开门。

 

Kurt迫不及待的想见到那个他过去十三天心里一直牵挂的男人，他快步走进房间，高兴地扬声道“Sebas.....”站在玄关处，看着不大不小的空无一人的房间，话戛然而止。“tian...?”他声音不由变轻，用疑惑的语调结束了句子。

 

Sebastian的行李箱在行李折叠架上打开着，领带和黑色西装外套随意的被扔在床上。往房间里头走一点，还能看见他的IPad，墨镜，和其他物件摆放在写字台上。Kurt关上门，扫了眼洗手间，确定Sebastian是真的不在房间里。行李到都是在的，那他人去哪儿了？Kurt没有见到Sebastian，也没能第一时间扑上去来个紧紧的拥抱（或是一个热烈的吻）心里有点小失望。他拿出手机轻点屏幕，按了串他倒背如流的号码，直接打了过去。对方像是早有准备似的，刚打过去就立即接通了。

 

“Kuuuuuuuurty!!!!”电话那头传来一阵欢呼，Kurt都能想象声音的主人此时挑眉坏笑的样子。Kurt翻了个白眼，“Well，hello to you too.”Sebastian的热情丝毫没被影响，“我打赌你刚刚一定翻白眼了。”Kurt沉默。

 

Kurt不甘的反驳：“我没有。”

 

“你自己信吗？”Sebastian戏谑的反问

 

Kurt眯眼，这个对我习惯了如指掌的Meerkat.... 

 

“信啊。”

 

“真的吗？”

 

“真的。”

 

电话那头突然没了声音，Kurt也没有再说话。他们如以往无数次一样，都在等。

 

“好吧假的。你赢了，奖品是一个缠绵的吻。所以你在哪儿？”Kurt率先认输，他实在是太想念Sebastian了。想念他不羁的坏笑，想念他温暖的怀抱；想念他衬衫上淡淡好闻的香水味；想念他只对自己一个人的柔声细语；想念他那双让人沉沦的黯绿色瞳孔，更想念那瞳孔只倒映自己脸庞时溢出的无限的温柔。

 

“喔亲爱的，Levi不小心把一件案子办砸了...我临时接到电话得回去处理一下。对不起...我大概要晚一点了。不如你先去园区走走？”Sebastian叹气。

 

Kurt一时无语，略带失望的说：“...好吧。”

 

“真的非常抱歉，事情太突然了。但是放心我会好好修理修理这位站在我旁边浪费我们约会时间的‘好’秘书的。”Sebastian话音刚落，电话那头传来另一道哀嚎的男声。Kurt被Sebastian的秘书的浮夸反应弄的哭笑不得，“你这个削剥员工的黑心老板！不过这次我赞成你的做法，顺便替我向Levi问好。”“喔我会的，在他‘赎罪’之后。”Kurt从Sebastian那标志性的揶揄的语气中仿佛看见了Levi未来几天或是几个星期忙得晕头转向天天吃泡面的样子... 

 

“那你你早点弄完早点回来，我自己先去园区照照相什么的好了。”他侧头夹着电话，将Sebastian乱扔在床上的外套和领带拿衣架挂进衣柜。

 

“我就知道你准备趁我不在偷偷去和那些工作人员扮的各路公主合影！”

 

“Oh please，要照也是和王子。讲真，迪士尼角色扮演的工作人员一直都选的很用心，看那紧绷的衬衫扣子就可以知道衬衫下的身材是有多好了。不过谢谢提醒，本来我没想去的，现在反正也是闲着，倒是可以去排队搂腰合个影，平安夜和王子的合照听上去也是挺浪漫的。”Kurt假装漫不经心对Sebastian说。

 

“Wait what？！”Sebastian语调夸张的上升，开始对他见都没见过，凭空幻想出来的“王子”们发表意见。他清清嗓子，试着说服的说“Kurty，你要知道那些工作人员为了追求效果，衣服下都垫了假腹肌垫，是的都是假的。这种把戏以前在pub见多了，一脱衣服根本没看点。我提议晚上用自己作为例子给你讲解一下模范性感身材。”

 

“好啊，我们学术性的讨论一下”Kurt勾起嘴角，“不跟你在这扯了，早点过来，我很想你。”结束的几个字较之前面更为低沉，轻轻柔柔的。Sebastian感觉像是有无形的羽毛在自己的胸膛画圈，弄得他一阵痒痒。每当Kurt刻意降低声音，轻且深情的说话时，每一个字都能颤动他的灵魂让他为之叫嚣。

 

“我也想你，”Sebastian放慢语速，柔情的接着道“就再等我一小时”。

 

Kurt隔着电话朝Sebastian飞了个吻之后挂了电话。他打开自己的行李箱，拿出自己上个季度设计的年度人气单品——黑灰色为主调，白色暗纹为点缀的单肩信差包，往里面装了点随身物品便绕上肩膀离开了房间。

 

Kurt又回到了酒店大堂。他一出现，刚刚为他办理入住服务的前台小姐立马抬头看向他，急匆匆的挂了她手上的电话。Kurt有那么一瞬间觉得她挂电话是因为自己，但为什么呢。他耸肩，不做多想准备离开。“Hummel先生！Hummel先生！”他回头，看见那个可爱的前台小姐在他背后轻声喊他，悄悄招手示意他过去。Kurt眨眨眼，不解但仍然走了过去。

 

“Yes？”

 

“是这样的，离乐园酒店最近的‘小熊维尼漂流记’游乐项目上个月刚完成升级，游客反响很不错，我强烈向您推荐！”前台小姐热情洋溢。

 

Kurt无语。所以她把自己特意喊来是为了向自己推荐景点？这未免有点...说不上来的奇怪。

 

“真的十分有趣！您一定会很喜欢里面维尼和他的朋友们的故事的！”

 

所以我看上去像是那种对只穿上衣不穿裤子的熊有极大兴趣的人吗？！莫非我脸上写着“蜂蜜爱好者”从而让这位小姐觉得我和维尼熊一见如故？！Kurt忍不住在内心吐槽，控制住自己右手想揉太阳穴的欲望。

 

前台小姐见Kurt不为所动，从Kurt的视觉角度看不见的办公桌上像是变魔术一样的变出张和门票差不多厚度大小的卡片，放在柜台上，双手将其推向Kurt。  
“这是‘小熊维尼漂流记’的快速通道票，预约的时间是半个小时后五点整，您从这里走过去就正好啦！”

 

Kurt看着前台小姐水汪汪的眼睛里闪烁着祈求的光芒，一动不动的注视着自己。他突然想起了以前高中那会儿Rachel一求他也是这个表情。接着他发现自己和十年前一样，完全没办法对这样的眼神说不。

 

“好的，谢谢你的推荐，那我现在就出发好了。”Kurt接过票，朝前台小姐道谢后走出了酒店大门，顺便在门口的园区册子发放台那里取了张迪士尼的地图。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘿嘿嘿


	3. 3

Kurt 出示自己的快捷通道票，检票人员扫码之后便让他从快速通道走。Kurt不紧不慢的走着，通畅无比的快捷通道和几道栏之隔却一眼望不到队伍尽头的的普通通道形成了鲜明的对比。他望向不远处三两成群有说有笑的陌生人们，一下子觉得，形单影只的自己使这对比更加明显了。迪士尼这种地方，一个人总是显得很另类。

 

一路走到最终等待区，排在他前面的是两对同行的情侣。他不经意的把目光从他们的背影移向别处，却在空气中撞上了前边伸着头似是在人群中找寻什么的工作人员。两人的目光在空中碰撞，只见工作人员突然睁大了眼睛。还不等Kurt疑惑他的反应，他便像是故意似的缩回脖子不与Kurt对视，背过身子去与旁边另一个工作人员交头接耳。Kurt眯了眯眼睛。

 

没过多久就排到了他，Kurt面前的安全栏缓缓向外打开。“1号。”刚刚与Kurt对视的工作人员忽然走了过来，指指停在最前面的第一个大“蜜罐”示意Kurt。Kurt站在原地不动，微微抬头直视眼前这位比他高半个头，看上去也就十多二十岁年轻小哥，问道：“我可以坐2号吗？”小哥的表情一下变的有些不自然，像是完全没有料到Kurt会提出这样的要求。他无法从Kurt的微笑里看出对方是否认真，更无法从语气里判断心情。以经验来看，这绝对不是可以随便忽悠的主。他咽了咽口水，强装公式的回答：“您好，2号是给普通游客的，抱歉给您造成不便。” Kurt挑眉，“hmmm....我来过迪士尼的次数可能是你年龄的两倍，这还是第一次听说有这种分类，有趣。”小哥硬着头皮坚持：“抱歉给您带来不悦，这个是最近才有的安排上的变动，还请您谅解。” Kurt眨眨眼，“Ok then.”,走向最前面的“蜜罐”。他没有错过小哥在听到他答应后转身离开前松了口气似的微弱的呼气声和不再紧绷的身体。

 

‘底气虚成这样还编。’Kurt心想，联合刚刚过分热情使劲怂恿他来这里的酒店前台小姐，他百分百确定其中有蹊跷。他踏上大“蜜罐”，黑暗中座位上不寻常的微弱反光让他停住了正欲坐下的动作。

 

Kurt小心翼翼地将其拾起，借助手机屏幕的光，看清这是一枚胸针。“哐！”蜜罐大队开始前行，Kurt一不留神跌坐在座位上。他忍不住开始打量手中的胸针：胸针是圆形的，图案则是一只双耳自然垂落像自然的棕卷发一样的狗，侧着头，嘴里正含着半根面条，羞涩的看着斜上方。Kurt睁大了眼睛，他对这只大眼睛长睫毛的狗再熟悉不过了，这不是他最喜欢的迪士尼经典电影《小姐与流浪汉》中的主角狗淑女Lady吗！而含着半根面条这个动作也是电影中的经典桥段；电影中离家出走的Lady和遇上的流浪狗the Tramp坐在餐桌前吃着同一碟意大利面，吃着吃着发现竟吃到了同一根面条。两人（狗）含着嘴里的面条，看着对方好一会儿，同时顺其自然的一点点吮着面条向彼此靠近，最后吻在了一起。这个电影快有五、六十年了，但Lady和the Tramp的爱情故事在Kurt内心的“迪士尼浪漫故事top10”排行榜中从来没有摘下过冠军的桂冠，时到至今他还会偶尔在闲着的时候抱着一碗牛奶加谷物，和Sebastian窝在客厅沙发里一起重温这部电影。家里只有少许相关的娃娃和其他周边，不是他不想买，而是根本买不到。这部电影在迪士尼当今电影中绝对算不上热门，再加上已经发行了半个世纪，现在还知道这个电影的人群早已不是迪士尼的主要服务人群了，谈何周边。Kurt拇指轻轻的蹭着胸针表面，越看越喜欢，完全无视了两旁各式各样的小熊维尼主题漂流机关。

 

‘可是，这应该是别人不小心落下的吧。虽然对这个胸针爱不释手，但这并不是属于自己的，还是待会儿出去的时候转交给工作人员吧，运气好的话说不定工作人员会知道哪里有卖呢，毕竟这里可是迪士尼，可能礼品店里就有。’ Kurt安慰自己，等蜜罐“漂流”到光亮一点的地方又拿出手机给胸针照了几张相，打开iMessage，点进联系人“ Sassy Meerkat”。

 

Kurt： “猜我在小熊维尼的蜜罐里发现了什么”

 

没过两秒，Sassy Meerkat ：“ 蜂蜜？”

 

Kurt： “不，不是真的蜜罐，是小熊维尼漂流记的那个蜜罐车！”

 

Sassy Meerkat：“ 想不到你居然先去玩那个！好吧其实我一点都不惊讶。（wink emoji）”

 

Kurt：“ ha-ha. 看看这是谁。”（附图－Sebastian坐在旋转木马上，咧着嘴笑回头看镜头）

 

Sassy Meerkat： “… 所以你在‘蜜罐’里发现了什么？”

 

Kurt：“Lady的胸针！还是我从来都没有见过的样式！” （附图－刚照的胸针照片）

 

照片还在缓慢的发送中，Sebastian又回复了讯息。

 

Sassy Meerkat：“Lady what？请不要告诉我是Lady GaGa…”

 

Kurt：“（翻白眼emoji）是Lady and the Tramp里的Lady。不，但是讲真，是什么让你觉得会有人带Lady GaGa的胸针来迪士尼？” 

 

照片发送成功。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 日常banter（1/1）


End file.
